source_controlfandomcom-20200213-history
Shields, Trojans
Trojans & Shields As you progress through the game, it becomes harder and harder to beat each level. You will notice that the A.I. will have backed up its firewall with shields. These shields stop you from breaking down its firewall simply by matching symbols (data nodes). When this happens you can either try fill up your firewall to beat the level but if that is not possible you can also make use of your trojan viruses. Tutorial level 2.jpg|These protect the A.I. firewall You gain trojan viruses after you match up and collect enough data nodes. When you have matched up enough data nodes your trojan virus will drop onto to the screen like the other symbols (data nodes) do. Trojan virus.jpg|Use these to destroy the A.I. shields! Now you have to move the trojan to the “input” zone in the bottom right quadrant, to attack the A.I.’s shields and take it out. When it does this you can then continue destroying the firewall by matching data nodes (symbols). Where to get troajn data node to.jpg|This is the input zone for your trojan virus However sometimes the enemy’s shield will be quite strong and require multiple trojans to take it out, you will know if the shield requires multiple trojan viruses to take it out if it looks like the image below. The number of notches on the shield tells you how many trojans you will need to take it out. Source control tutorial level 4.jpg|You're going to need multiple Trojans for this shield! Once the shield has been destroyed by your trojan virus(es) it will drop onto the screen as a blue shield and you can take the shield and use it to back up your own firewall, you do this by moving the shield to your “input” zone next to your firewall in the top left quadrant. Shield node.jpg|You can now use this shield to protect your firewall! Where to get shield node too.jpg|Quickly move it to its input zone! A.I. tactics Trojans As you progress, the A.I. will begin to realise that trojans are dangerous and they will try to back-hack your trojan to destroy it. You will know your trojan is being hacked when see notches appear around it, the notches around the trojan represent a countdown. Trojan countdown before it is hacked.jpg|Your Trojan is being hacked! Once 5 of the notches turn red you will see the symbol below appear over your trojan and that will mean that the A.I. is almost done hacking and destroying your trojan, to avoid this you must get your trojan to the enemy’s input zone before the countdown finishes. Source control tutorial level 6.jpg|Quickly move your Trojan to the input zone before its hacked! To do this as quickly as possible you should utilise moving the near field around and rotating the symbols within it, so you can move the trojan to the appropriate quadrant (bottom right) and then rotate it around until the trojan reaches the enemies input zone. Shields Eventually the A.I. will also figure out that after you are taking out its shields that you are trying to reuse them to protect your own firewall. When this happens it will begin targeting those shields and trying to destroy them, you know your shield is being targeted when a red ring appears around it like in the picture below When your shield is about to hacked the same symbol that appears over your Trojan is about to be hacked will appear over your shield. If you want to avoid this happening, again you should make use of the moving the near field around and rotating the nodes within it to get the shield node into your input zone as quickly as possible, in the top left quadrant. Shield under attack.jpg|Your shield is being targeted! Data nodes The A.I. will not only target your trojan viruses and shields, it will also target the most “optimal nodes”, these are the nodes that you will most likely be able to make a match with. When the “optimal nodes” are targeted it will always be the same colour nodes (symbols) that are targeted and they will begin to flash. They will flash until the symbol in fig 11 appears over each of the “optimal nodes” and this means they are about to be destroyed. The only way to stop this from happening is by matching of “optimal nodes” in the near field in the centre of the screen.